ASA (acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylate) resin can have excellent weather resistance, light resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance and the like, and has been widely used for molded products such as electric and electronic devices, automobile exterior parts, construction materials and the like.
However, ASA resin can have limited application for various molded products due to its poor coloring properties, mechanical properties, and appearance characteristics.
ASA resin can include a copolymer of aromatic vinyl compound and vinyl cyanide compound grafted to a mixture of acrylic-based rubber latex having a large particle size and acrylic-based rubber latex having a small particle size. This resin, however, can exhibit only limited improvements in coloring properties.
In addition, ASA resin can be mixed with an impact-reinforcing agent. This resin composition, however, can exhibit only limited improvements in weather resistance and coloring properties.